A Leonard and Penny Christmas Story
by tonstar17
Summary: The is a two chapter story. Leonard and Penny will do anything to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. But what forces will they encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Christmas Eve**

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Pasadena Penny sat on her couch reading the latest fashion magazine. It was Christmas Eve, and Leonard was supposed to arrive back yesterday, but his flight was cancelled due to bad weather. He was stuck in Seattle airport waiting for a flight home. Penny had spent hours putting up the Christmas tree and decorating the apartment. Penny wanted to make it a magical Christmas so this year she brought a real tree and traditional incandescent lights it reminded her of Christmas back home in Nebraska she remembered the lights warming the branches of the tree which made it release the scent of pine into the room. She added a dapple of garlands to the tree starting at the top and worked her way down. Next Penny added ornaments of different sizes and placed them in prime positions and a few icicles. She was happy to have finished her Christmas shopping three weeks ago. Usually, Penny left it to the week before Christmas, last two weeks had been spent wrapping up presents for family and friends, finding a hiding spot so Leonard wouldn't go snooping. She remembered asking him what he wanted for Christmas, and his reply was "I have you. What else could I ever want or need." It brought tears to her eyes because she knew he really meant it. She couldn't wait to celebrate the joys and the wonders of Christmas with Leonard. It will be their first Christmas as a married couple and wanted it to be special. She wanted Leonard to see the hard work she had put into making this the best Christmas ever. Well except for probably burning the homemade mince pies she tried to make earlier, without Leonard's supervision and after Thanksgiving you would think she had mastered the art of roasting. Leonard always loved spending the holidays with her. She sighed and bit her bottom lip. He had been away for four days at a conference, and she missed him terribly. Just then her phone rang she smiled as the screen flashed her baby's name. She answered.

"Hello sweetheart, hope you have good news lover boy." Her heart skipping a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Penny there is a flight to Lax I am on Standby for a ticket to get on board, but it is not looking good I have been waiting for 3 hours." She senses the sadness in his tone.

"It okay you can catch the next one as long as you are here for our first Christmas together as a married couple."

"That's the last flight out till boxing day. I need to get on this flight. I really need to get a ticket It's the only way to get home for Christmas."

"Oh baby I really hope so too, I don't want to spend Christmas without you or alone.

"I hope it doesn't come to that I miss you already just have to keep trying if it the last thing I do."

"Just be patient miracles do happen this time of the year," she said attempting to assure him.

"Penny I've got to go, the airline rep is trying to get my attention, I hope it good news. Call you back. Bye penny."

"Bye Leonard. Take care I love you."

"I love you too. Talk soon." He hung up the phone and walk toward the counter. Leonard waited at the desk while the lady typed away on her screen. He hoped she wasn't wasting his time. He really needs to get back home it's would be their first Christmas as husband and wife. He hoped for some good news. He smiled at her. She seems friendly

"I am doing all I can," said the agent. "The only way you can get on this flight is if someone doesn't show and you are next on our standby list. that's the best I can do right now, it's not looking good."

"What if I can't get on this flight? " he asked.

"You just have to be patient," she said sympathetically. Leonard looked defeated, but he had no choice but to wait. He looked at the next desk and noticed a lady talking to an airline rep. she turned and caught his eyes she looked familiar and for some reason reminded him of Penny. She had grey-blond hair and was about sixty and still pretty for her age. He smiled at her and imaged penny's looking like that when they were both old.

* * *

Penny decided to go the mall to distract herself and maybe pick up some bargains. The Christmas spirit was alive and kicking. Choirs were singing Christmas carols the mall was beautiful with all the decorations, and the Christmas spirit was in full swing. Everywhere she went there was Christmas music playing in the background. It brought a smile and sadness to her face she wished Leonard was here with her holding her hand as they browse through all the shops. She knew he hated the mall the suffocating crowds and the screaming kids, but he would do it for her. Penny watched as the well behaved children waited in line to sit on Santa's knee. She wished her dream will come true, and Leonard makes it home for Christmas.

She wondered what he had got her this year. It didn't matter because she would love it no matter what. After a few hours of browsing and not buying anything but maybe hitting the bargain sales in the New Year. She just took in the atmosphere and enjoyed a cup of coffee in one of the many cafes watching people running around doing their last minutes shopping. She was glad it wasn't her this year. She drove home feeling much better.

Penny sat on the sofa in 4B she was looking up flight she didn't want to spend Christmas alone. All their friends already had plans, and she didn't want to intrude but to be honest, she only wanted to spend Christmas with her husband. Sheldon and Amy had gone to Texas for the holidays, and Howard and Bernadette were at her parent. Raj and Emily were spending it together, she didn't want to be a third wheel, Her mind drifted back to Leonard. If he couldn't get to her, she would try and get to him. After hours of searching she found a flight that was leaving in 2 hours, she thanks God and quickly booked it she packed a light suitcase and headed for the airport.

* * *

Leonard paced around it had now been 4 hours since he got there and nothing seemed to change. He wondered if he didn't catch this flight he could catch a train to LA and get a cab, but that meant spending the night at the airport, there wasn't much of entertainment, there was a nice cafeteria and resting area where you can recharge your phones and eat. There were lots of staff and people, so it felt pretty safe, and the friendly airline rep was kind enough to give him a blanket as it was cold in the terminal. They also had Wi-Fi, which was a bonus. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

He saw a man and a woman standing in a living room admiring a Christmas tree they were holding hands they turned to face each other and kissed. He couldn't see the man face but could partially see the woman. They looked elderly, and he could sense the love these two had for each other when he suddenly woke up as he felt a chill and vibration pass through him. It seemed so real. It didn't feel like a dream he had only closed his eye for a second or two, he thought. He had this strange feeling that something wasn't right somehow the terminal looked different. What was going on he thought? Was this remote viewing that he had heard of where you see something without actually been there but could be from great distances receiving images in your mind, but you don't know what it means. It could either be the present or the future, but it was real. Everything looked the same but for some reason the flight desk and logo had changed colour the company name was the same, but the airline reps were now wearing blue and white uniforms instead of red and white. What was going on?. Was he experiencing paranormal activities?

He looked around, and nothing strange was going on he notices that blond lady again but this time, she was sitting next to him. He smiled at her; he could see she was cold, so he offered her his blanket that she gladly accepted she put it around her and said.

"Thank you. Young man."

"You are welcome." There something about her, he felt like he had her met her before.

"Are you waiting for a flight somewhere." she asked.

"I'm trying to get a flight home my wife is waiting for me."

"You are newlywed," She asked.

Leonard thought that was strange she asked that question. "Yeah nine months" he smiled at her, well he tried to, but all that came out was a big grin. "Do I know you from somewhere, he asked.

"I don't think so but congratulations and wish you and your wife all the best. I hope you catch your flight, is it delayed?"

"Not exactly, it was cancelled due to bad weather, there is a flight in an hour, I am hoping to get a seat."

"How long have you been waiting."

he looked at his watch. "About 4 hours," he said sadly looking back at the flight desk

"It's not looking good for you. But I'm sure something will come up."

"I hope so, I miss her so much."

"How long have you been together? The elderly lady asked.

"We've known each nine years we got engaged last year and got married this year. it was wonderful the best day of my life." as he rattled on about Penny.

"I can see you love your wife very much, take care of her and make her feel special, and you will have a long lasting marriage."

"I always do, but sometimes I feel that my best is not good enough."

She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. My husband is a wonderful man we have two grown up children and four grandchildren, there will be ups and downs. Keep that fire burning and don't let the romance die appreciate and make time for her. Woman want to be loved and cherished, and I see you are that kind of man."

"Really you think I'm, how can you tell."

"Your heart is full of love, and the passion in which you talk about your wife reminds me of my husband, and how his heart is always full of love for me. If you are anything like him, and I really think you are. You will always be there for her."

"Thank you so much. I will be the best husband ever." He felt a connection to this woman but didn't know why.

She stood and said "good luck and happy Christmas Leonard." He was shocked he didn't remember telling her his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

She walked away stopped and turned around. "Does it matter? Just remember be passionate and supportive of her goals and personal life."

"Thank you and happy Christmas to you too," he watches as she walked over to the flight desk and spoke to the rep. His mind wondered why this woman was so familiar but also a stranger and how she knew his name. He approached the counter as she finished talking to the rep.

"Let me help you with your suitcase it the least I can do after the great advice you gave me." He wanted to find out more about her."

Thank you, but you don't have to."

"I insist," as he tried to look at the nametag on her suitcase." he walked with her towards the check in area.

"Okay, so where are you heading. She asked.

"Lax my wife is picking me up."

" we used to live in the Pasadena area."

"That's where we live." he was about to ask her about her name when they were interrupted by an announcement over the airport speakers.

"Will Dr Leonard Hofstadter please come to the agent desk?"

"That's me I've got go. Thanks for everything and have a safe journey."

"You too. Leonard home is closer than you think." What did she mean by that he thought? It bothered him the she seems to know so much about him.

* * *

Penny arrives 45 minutes before her flight she only had hand luggage so as she sat waiting in the lounge. Penny was a bit shaken she felt a vibration as she entered the airport it was weird, but she put it down to probably a mini earthquake. The airport look different from the last time she was here something just didn't feel right, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello is it ok if I sit here."

She looked to see a man standing in front of her and pointing to the seat next to her. "Sure she removed her bag. There was something familiar about the man. He had quite a bit of hair for his age, and it was brown just like Leonards.

"Thank you, are you flying out to spend Christmas with your husband?" he asked. How did he know I'm married she wondered?

"Actually yes I'm going to meet my husband so we can spend our first Christmas together as a married couple."

"That's so sweet, have you been married long?"

"Nearly a year. he is the sweetest man in the world," she said proudly.

"that strange that exactly what my wife says about me."

"Well you seem like a nice guy, so I guess she is right. he blushed as he said. "Thank you. Well, we are in it for life, we've had our share of problems, but the secret is never to go to bed mad at each other." Penny nodded to this.

"You don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?"

"We have been married 40 years, and this will be the first Christmas apart, and I don't want that to happen this tradition needs to continue."

"Wow that like forever, I hope my marriage last the long, and we can start our own tradition."

"It will if you are willing to invest in it and work through the good and the bad.

Is your wife away." Penny asked.

" I was supposed to catch a flight to be with her, but I was late and missed it. I don't know how I'm going to get home. He said sadly."

Her heart sank a little for him. I'm sorry Christmas should be spent with loved ones talking and laughing together."

"You are right. The secret of a lasting marriage is communication."

"That one area we haven't got a problem," Penny said.

"It not just about talking just because you have to, make time or plan activities, always set aside time for your partner and respect each other feelings and decisions even if you don't agree with it.

"I guess I could work on that. Sometimes I take his feeling for granted. I know it's wrong, but I'm trying. I am sorry to hear that, can't you get another flight?"

"No, they are fully booked. This may sound odd but don't emasculate him; life gets boring and stressful just like marriage it will have times when it stronger you feel happy, but when things are tough, remember the early day's revel in your successes and the things that made you laugh together."

"That is such good advice I will remember this. Thank you. Your wife is very lucky to have a wonderful man like you."

"She is my rock and world I don't know what I would do without her. One thing I have learnt in the years we have been married is never to take each other for granted."

Penny looked down at her feet feeling embarrassed. "I have in the past, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him, he can be annoying, but it's no excuse."

"I feel you are a good person and will do the right thing, just remember not to look at problems to place blame just find solutions. You are both going to do a lot of growing up and maturing over the years, understand and support each other."

Penny took in everything the old man told her he was right she didn't want to lose her best friend or the love of her life. She promises herself to work on being a better wife and to treasure the gem that is Leonard. Penny felt a connection with the man what he had told her was inspiring she love Christmas but felt sad to knowing for the first time in forty years; this man wouldn't be spending Christmas with his wife. The man continued.

"Always sit next to each other it's impossible not to touch physically. That what my wife and I do I never forget when our daughter bought us a kissing booth because she said as long as she could remember we were always kissing or touching each other." He smiled at Penny.

"That's so adorable. I hope our marriage is as beautiful and blissful as yours."

"How long have you been together," He asked.

"We have known each other for over 9 years. We dated six years ago but broke up due to my insecurities but got back together four years ago."

But you found each other again which forms that special bond you both have. Penny felt her heart melt at that statement and without even thinking she said.

"Here, you can have my ticket."

He looked up at her surprised. "I can't do that what about your Christmas together."

"It fine we will have plenty more to celebrate together. At least, your tradition wouldn't be broken, and I insist."

"Thank you and Merry Christmas Penny."

"Merry Christmas to you too. She wondered how he knew her name maybe she mentioned it. "Come on let's go and change the name on the ticket, we don't want you missing your flight again," they both laugh as they made their way to the agent desk.

Why the ticket was being finalized Penny decided to call Leonard. She was sad that she might not get to spend Christmas with him, but she felt good about helping someone in need at a time like this. After all, it was Christmas and helping people in need is what it's all about.

* * *

"Good news we have a ticket for you." The rep said excitedly to Leonard.

"Thank you so much and for all your help." he said relieved at last.

"You are welcome, but you should actually be thanking the lady you were talking to she gave you her ticket. Specifically asked for it to be given to you," he turns around, but she was gone he scan around the airport, but he couldn't see her how could she have left so quickly. He felt sad that he didn't get to thank her. After getting his ticket and thanking the rep for all her help he sat down to rest, he was tired and emotionally exhausted everything that had happened made no sense but it was Christmas and as Penny said miracles do happen. He hoped the lady was okay and why she did what she did. It was all too much for him he felt like crying. tears burning the back of his eyelids. as his phone began to ring.

Leonard answered, Hi"Penny is everything okay."

Hey, Leonard." She thought his voice sound different, but she put it down to bad reception due to the weather. "I was going catch a flight to you, but I met this sweet old man who missed his flight an d gave him my ticket."

"That was very sweet of you. you are not planning on leaving me." he joked.

"No Leonard, he is like 100 years old, are you crying?"

"No." he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes away from the speaker of the phone so Penny couldn't hear. "Just tired haven't slept well but don't worry I've got a ticket, we are about to board. I will explain later.

"Oh okay, I'll be waiting for you, honey." Penny was relieved.

"Happy Christmas Eve Penny." He wiped his eyes

"Happy Christmas Eve Leonard," she had tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe he was coming home. She was so happy and felt everything was working out. After composing herself, Penny went to tell the man the good news, but he was gone she asked at the desk, but no one knew where he was or went. as Penny was about to walk away the the agent said.

"Excuse me." she turned around, "he left this for you." She handed her an envelope. Penny thanked her and put it in her bag with the other Christmas cards. She hoped he was okay and caught his flight. Penny sat down and took out her phone and began to play candy crush. She had three hours to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christmas Day**

Penny woke up early on Christmas morning she wanted to wake Leonard up, but she knew how tired he was from his journey and activities last night. She wanted nothing better than to spend Christmas with the man she loved. She felt so grateful for having him She would let him sleep a little longer. Penny unwrapped herself from Leonard carefully not to wake him and went to the bathroom, after emptying her bladder, brushing her teeth and washing her face she looked in the mirror. She scoffed as she tucked a stubborn strand of her streaked blond hair behind her ear her short crop style complimenting her large green eyes. Her thought went back to her childhood trying to work out when her insecurities began she couldn't pinpoint any specific time, reflecting on her early years they were quite unremarkable but happy. She loved her parent unconditionally as any child would do. She had a healthy relationship with her brother and sister. She loved spending Christmas with her family and extended family they help out with the cooking, decorating the house and tree if it was snowing they would all go out and build snowmen and having snowball fights. It was fond memories. She remembered the little things like playing baseball with her dad and watching sports on TV with him. And then it all stopped as she became a teenager he stops noticing her but then again she discovered boys who she hoped will notice her. They just used her maybe that's why she only dated jerks telling her blatantly, she wasn't good enough and still staying with them. It was her way of coping with her daddy issues and conniving herself that they love her and will eventually notice her moving from one failed relationship to another. She was now in control of her life and glad she figured it out and realized Leonard is the best thing that happened in her life. Now at her present age what she realizes is she finally happy in her own skin she had everything her heart desires, a wonderful husband a great job, an idea lifestyle not to mention her numerous friends from all walks of life. Penny was at peace with herself and no longer felt at odds with the world finally; she fits in. She walked into the bedroom and paused she looked at a sleeping Leonard giving him a sympathetic smile and remembering the old man's words. She promises to make a conscious effort to be kind, generous, thoughtful and loving and try hard to see both situations and not hurt him by her actions.

 **5 minutes later**

Leonard woke up to an excited penny. "Leonard wakes up it Christmas morning.' He grumbled and tried to pull the cover over his head. But Penny was persistent.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Just gone 9.00am. she said.

"Penny, it's the middle of the night. Just one more hour." He begged.

"But it Christmas and I want to open my presents." pulling the curtain to expose the rays of the sun into the bedroom.

"I'm not stopping you," He said sleepily. Penny put her hand on her waist and grinned as a seductive thought came to her mind.

"But I want to open them with you. Please..." She began to kiss his neck. As she whispered sweet nothing and what she would do to him later into his ears.

"Okay. You promise you will do that thing that I like."

"Promise baby and more." he laid there for a few seconds until what Penny said sank in.

"I'm up, but we only open a few and the rest later. Deal."

"Deal. Merry Christmas Leonard."

"Happy Christmas Penny." He leaned in and kissed her. She wanted him right now but had to stop herself as they had so much to do. Leonard had a shower and brushed his teeth. He came back in the room to see Penny had laid out a Christmas jumper on the bed with ho, ho,ho written on it. He smiled and just shook his head. He was still tired from the flight. Penny insisting, they make love just before midnight into Christmas. He smiled as he remembered yesterday. Penny has run up to him as Leonard came out, he put his bag down and hugged and kissed her she grabbed his hand as he struggles to pick up his case and dragged him toward the exit. When they got home, she immediately insists he carried out his man duties and pounced on him, even though he was tired he couldn't say no and he didn't want to. After hours of loving making, they talked about the strange day they both had and who were these persons they met. She told him about the man and how he somehow reminded her of him, he told her about the lady and how she was so like Penny. They both agreed that it had a meaning but what? They finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

They sat down to have breakfast wearing matching Xmas jumpers only difference Leonard's was red and black; hers was pink and purple. They looked ridiculous but didn't care, after finishing and washing the dishes together. Penny went over to the tree and got the presents from family and friends. It was the usual. Socks, tee-shirts, bathroom items, Amazon vouchers, etc. Agreeing to open the presents for each other after their Christmas dinner. It wasn't long before Penny dragged him to the bedroom for more pleasures. Leonard woke up to slap on his bare tushie.

"Ouch hey what was that for.? Penny couldn't stop laughing "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up."

"No, you didn't I would have heard you," He grumbled rubbing his bare bum.

"Well, I called you from the kitchen a few times."

"And I am supposed to hear you. You're just mean, and you like torturing me."

"No, I don't I would never do that." Giving him her best glare.

"Oh yeah flushing the toilet while I'm in the shower comes to mind. Twice in two days."

"Oh come on you must admit that was funny."

"For you maybe not so much for me."

"I just wanted to see my baby dancing naked. She bit her bottom lip."

"Not funny. So what do I owe the pleasure this time?" rolling his eyes.

"I need help in the kitchen." Leonard rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom mumbling to himself. "why me."

This year and after thanking giving Penny decided to ditch the traditional turkey and do something different she wanted a unique and delicious dish she had browsed the internet for dishes and settled for baked steak because of its simplicity. Cooking time was only an hour. It consists of mushrooms, red onions, garlic, lemons, thick sirloin steak and baked potatoes which she bought a few days ago.

Leonard spotted Penny in the kitchen area preparing their Christmas dinner.

"Hey, would you like to do yoga with me when I finish peeling the potatoes." Leonard was still a little pissed at Penny for waking him up.

"Alright put me down." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, why is there never a vet when you need one."

"Hey"

"Well, you never want to do yoga with me."

"I always do things with you like I always compromise with you. I admit I am wrong, and you agree with me."

"You got that right mister and don't forget it." shooting him a knowing smile.

Penny seasoned the steak with salt and pepper rubbing it with garlic. She whisked some ketchup, lemon juice, and Worcestershire sauce and spooned the mixture over the steak leaving it for 45 mins for the ingredients to fuse.

While Leonard prepared, the salad penny went and sat on the sofa with a glass of red wine. She lowered herself back into the sofa watching him with those large green eyes happy to sit quietly enjoying his company waiting for him to finish. He put the salad aside and picked up the glass of wine penny poured for him. She watches him as their eyes met she smiled and scrooges over and patted the sofa beside her. He joined her putting his glass down on the coffee table. Penny held out her hand he took it. She cooed and said softly.

"You know when I met that old man at the airport he told me the secret of not to argue he said if ever I get mad at you I should keep my thoughts to myself until I'm calm enough to talk about it in a civilized manner."

"Penny I could never be mad at you for long. Even when we fought on our wedding day, I instantly regretted saying those things. I promise to be the best husband and appreciate, love and make time for you."

"I hated it when we argued too the horrible things we said to each other when we got married. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. I'm sorry Leonard," holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry too Penny. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know we are good now. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his neck. They stayed like that until Leonard broke the silence.

"I will love you forever." Leonard sang.

"I will love you all the way." Penny joined in

"If you love me today," they both sang as they rocked side to side and sang the verses a couple of times laughing at how cheesy they can get.

"I'm glad you made it home for Christmas Leonard."

"Me too, I wouldn't miss it for anything, By the way, the tree and decorations are beautiful you did a good job penny. I love it."

"Thank you. I wanted it to be special. Our first Christmas together."

It is going to be the best Christmas ever. Thank you, Penny for making it happens. They just held each other in silence until Penny unwrapped herself from him and said. "Help me prepare dinner." She grabbed his right hand and led him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Leonard put the steak and potatoes in the oven. Penny put the radio on and began to cut up the mushrooms, red onions, and lemon. After about 1 hour of roasting while singing along to the Christmas songs she followed the instruction frying the mushrooms, red onions lemon adding salt and pepper. The frying filling the air with sweet aroma.

She served it with the salad Leonard made earlier and vegetable. She panicked for a moment. What if the food was terrible and Leonard didn't like it? She pushed that thought away. The sat and ate making small talk, touching each other at every opportunity Leonard thought it was delicious, and she agreed. They also tried some of the burned Mince pie that wasn't too bad finishing up with a spruced up vanilla cake that penny had the most off. They both sat on the island chairs too stuffed and bloated to move to the living room.

"Penny that was a fantastic dinner Thank you I'm so full."

"you are welcome. Good thing we are doing yoga later."

"Speak for yourself I'm not getting off this chair."

* * *

Leonard and Penny sat in front of the tree they still had their main presents to open.

"So do you want to go first?" Leonard asked.

"No, you first." Handing him one of his presents.

"Okay," he excitedly ripped the wrapping paper, and his jaw dropped when he realized what it was. Leonard was moved he fought back the tears. When Penny asks him to accompany her shopping, he thought it was to get her nephew a gift. Leonard spends all day with her shopping and finally settled on the surfacePro3 tablet.

"Penny I don't understand I thought…" he was having trouble getting the words out.

"No Leonard it was always for you I knew you would go peeking so I made you think it was for my nephew. The look on his face was priceless. "I wanted to buy you a grownup present instead of action figures and comic books," she smirked.

"You made me go out and buy my own present." He frowned. He really wanted one but thought he will be getting it for his birthday in 4-month as Penny promised.

"Well, I paid for it making you get your gift was so much fun." She grinned.

"See always mean to me but to you, it's all fun. Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this." He pulls her in for a long kiss.

"Well, now you can get used to grown up presents instead of toys."

"It's not easy with Sheldon it's hard to have a normal adult life."

"Your life doesn't have to be like that; now he is back with Amy we should think of moving here permanently. You have been a loyal friend for years it time for us to live a normal life." Penny instructed.

"I know but how will he cope, I mean it is going to be hard for him."

"He's got Amy now we can't keep carrying him, he needs to stand on his own two feet, or he will never learn. We need to lift this burden on our shoulders and start living as a married couple it time we start lavishing attention on ourselves as we promised when we got married."

"I have given him time, commitment and a willingness to understand now I need to turn my attention upon the woman I promised to cherish forever."

"Who that then." She grinned at him.

"You. Silly, he gently slaps her arm. Okay, we need to do this as soon as they are back from Texas in the New Year. We sit him down and tell him. Leonard said.

"He has done a lot of changes recently so you never know maybe he will understand. But no backing out no matter what he says. We are a team now."

"I got your back."

"No Leonard we got each other's back." she scoffed at him.

They enjoyed the unity and the togetherness that money can't buy. He handed her present. "this is for you." Leonard said in a quiet voice. She slowly unwrapped it and gasped.

"Do you remember the jeweller's shop we went to a few years ago where you fell in love with that diamond necklace that you couldn't afford?

Penny choked up and started to cry, nodding her head. "I saved up to buy It for you."

"It's beautifully Leonard, thank you so much. This is the best present ever." She jumped on him and started placing kisses all over his face. He just grinned. He loved seeing Penny happy. She turned around as he hooked the necklace on her. Penny admired It she loved it.

"Thank you, Leonard."

"You are welcome." Handing her the tissue box. They continued opening the rest of their presents.

"Really Leonard. 52 love notes for every week of the year." She rolls her eyes.

"Really penny a Grill remote meat master."

"It's a talking grill alert remote meat thermometer. So you don't burn our dinner."

"You bought that for yourself. Didn't you."

"Absolutely not" as she looked away from him hiding her guilty face.

They sat on the sofa watching Christmas movies. Penny cried Leonard console her she cried some more he brought her chocolate she rested her head on his shoulders she thought this was the best Christmas ever just the two of them. Penny had always dreamed of finding her prince charming. She was so grateful for the fact that it was Leonard. She turned to face him.

"Happy Christmas Leonard. As your wife may this be the first of many Christmases to express my deep love for you." Leonard was touched by her words

"Merry Christmas Penny. As your husband, I promise to do all it takes to make you happy penny. I am so glad you are part of my life. I hope my love becomes your Christmas star." He kissed her. Penny spotted the envelope the old man had given her, as she opened it she said.

"So Leonard what was the name of the old lady you were flirting with?"

"Why...? Is someone jealous? Funny you asked I didn't catch her last name, but her first name was Penny." He said as he grabbed another bottle of wine from the kitchen.

"What was your sugar daddy's name? He looked at Penny, who had turned white like she just seen a ghost. He rushes to her as she fell back onto the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Leonard looked worried. She said nothing as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Penny what's wrong?"

"His, his… the name was Leonard." She finally manages to get out. Showing him the Christmas card.

 **The ripple in space-time the nine dimensions of space and one of time which one is the real version of the universe some may be identical while some may be different explaining the extraordinary and the possibilities of the existence of other worlds but links with one's own implying the term alternative reality. The variant of our own where there are no laws of motions.**

 **AN. Thank you for reading and reviewing hope it was enjoyable as it was for me writing this fic. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
